First Time I Saw You - HopexLightning
by ThroneOFCrystal
Summary: First time Lightning saw Hope, wasn't the first time Hope saw Lightning. HopexLightning one shot!


Hope stared up at the now crystallized Cocoon, being held up by Fang and Vanille. Hope had come to terms that they weren't coming back when Serah and Dajh appeared. Lightning helped him through that.

Lightning, Hope smirked to himself when he thought of how it was _him _that broke Light's walls, got rid of the defensive "Soldier Girl" and replaced with still a soldier, except she's opened up more.

It's been three months since they - Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Snow, Vanille and Fang - saved Cocoon and in those three months they - except Fang and Vanille - have been helping the Cocoon residents face their fears and live on Gran Pulse, however there are still others on Cocoon.

Hope continued to stare at the crystallized Cocoon until someone coughed in front of him, it's then that Hope realized that he's at his part time job in the Oerba cafe - they all live in Oerba now, they feel like they are honoring Fang and Vanille. In front of him is Lightning, her poker face set as she stared at the menu.

"Um, hi Light," Hope managed to crack a smile, hoping (yes a pun) that it wouldn't burst into a huge grin.

"Tsk."

The silence between the two of them in comfortable as Hope thought of a way to conjure up a conversation. Lightning continued to look blankly at the menu - not really seeing it, as Hope continued to try and look busy.

"Can I have a coffee?," Lighting suddenly asked catching Hope off guard, the young boy of 14 didn't register what Lightning had asked until a few moments later.

"Oh, yeah," Hope answered, blushing as he made Lightning's coffee.

"Thanks," Lightning muttered, accepting her coffee and sipping it ever so slightly. Hope turned away to wipe the counter when Lightning got up and walked away. "Add it to my tip." She called over her shoulder.

Hope sighed when she exited the cafe, not noticing Serah skipping over.

"You like sis, don't you?" Serah whispered so not others would hear, ever so slightly Hope nodded. Hope hadn't admitted it to anyone before, never less himself, it's when he nodded that everything came crashing down. All the stutters, his heart racing, never being able to look away from her... It's true, he just never admitted it.

Then he remembered, meeting Lightning in the Vestige outside Anima's Throne wasn't the first time he'd seen her.

_They stood outside, in Bodhum, watching the fireworks display at the festival, it's nighttime. They, being Hope and his mother Nora. What Hope didn't know is that Sazh and his son Dajh, Vanille, Snow, Serah_ and _Lightning were there outside as well, whether's Fang had been inside the bar._

_Hope looked about him, taking in his surroundings when he spotted _her_, the pink haired girl with aqua-coloured eyes standing alone, with a blank expression on her face as she checked all around her. _

_She's beautiful. Hope thought._

_"Hey mum, who's that girl?" Hope asked turning to his mother, making a small gesture to the pink haired girl._

_"I think she's Guardian Corps, by the looks of it, I think that's Sergeant Farron, Lightning Farron," Nora answered her son, not giving it a single thought as she turned back to watch the fireworks._

_Hope turned away as he thought, I've heard of her; the toughest soldier there is apparently._

_Hope watched the fireworks until he saw Nora make a wish, it was then that he cast a glance quickly at the pink haired woman, to find her gone. Hope frowned and scanned the area looking for the girl hoping to catch her._

_It's not like I'll ever see her again._

Oh the irony of that moment, Hope thought as he turned to look out the window at Lightning's retreating figure.

"You'll never know until you try Hope," Serah whispered softly, Hope turned to her - confused for a moment till he realized Serah is practically giving her blessing.

"Thanks," Hope said, jumping over the counter and running out of the cafe up to Lightning. "Hey Light!"

Lightning stopped, mostly in shock as she watched the silver haired boy run up to her. What does Hope want? Lightning's unasked question is answered when Hope leans up and kisses her - on the lips.

Hope took the risk and kissed Lightning, expecting her to push him away in disgust, instead she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly before reluctantly - as she found it - away.

"I like you Light, and the first time you saw me wasn't the first time I saw you - the first time I saw you was at the fireworks festival," Hope admitted, beginning to ramble.

"I... I like you too Hope," Lightning admitted as well, as same as before, everything came rushing to her, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Hope grinned like a fool before Lightning realized why she left.

"I got to go, being Lieutenant means paperwork," Lightning grumbled before walking away, leaving Hope to return to a waiting Serah.

"So... How did it go?" Serah asked in a teasing tone, she had seen it all.

"Good," Hope laughed.

* * *

**My first one shot... ever! Hope you like it - no pun intended. Um, I'm not the best a kissing scenes as you can tell, I've never been... good... at that type of writing heh.**


End file.
